Haru the Olympian
by kazorashi
Summary: Everyone is wondering where Haru is until they see her on TV. What's more surprising is that she's... In the Olympics?


**Haru the Olympian**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Oh the things I'd do if I did...**

Warnings: Um... Language? Because of Gokudera of course.

.

.

 _Summary_ :Everyone is wondering where Haru is until they see her on TV. What's more surprising is that she's... In the Olympics?

.

 _(A/N: Guess who's been watching the Olympics? Congrats to Yuzuru Hanyu for getting gold and Shoma Uno for getting silver in the men's figure skating! After seeing their performance on ice, I couldn't help but to root for them.)_

* * *

"Haru hasn't been around in a while, neh?" Takeshi says one blistering summer afternoon. Everyone is hanging out in Tsuna's living room in casual clothes. They try to stay as cool as possible, wearing airy, light and thin shorts and t-shirts. With Tsuna and his two close friends next to him, Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta play together on the floor. Kyoko and Hana are in the kitchen, offering to get everyone cool refreshments. Ryohei went on a quick run to the store and should have be back anytime soon.

Something about Takeshi's statement rubbed Tsuna the wrong way. _He's right._ Thinks the brunet with a slight frown as he fans himself. Sweat trickles down his forehead and he has to wipe it away. "Does... Anyone know where she is?" Questions the Decimo. "It's been a while since we've seen her, hasn't it?"

Hayato scoffs. "Don't bother with her too much Juudaime. I'm sure that she is up to something no good." His words are blunt and harsh, but the tone he says it in says otherwise. It's a strange sort of fondness. While he and Haru haven't always seen eye to eye (they're usually butting heads), they did have a strong bond. Takeshi has told Tsuna that it's only because the two argue so much. Sometimes, the Vongola head doesn't think so.

"So does that mean you know where she is?" Takeshi asks with a smile. The storm guardian shoots him a dark look. Sweat crawls down Tsuna's back but for a different reason and he's already trying to calm down his self-proclaimed right hand man. Lambo pops out from out of nowhere and looks at the three older boys with large, bright green eyes.

"Haru-neechan? Lambo-san would like to see her. She promises to give Lambo-san something good." The now eight year old boy tilts his head and frowns. "Where is my Haru-neechan?"

His words seem to work a nerve on Hayato because he growls at the little boy. "Back off kid, she isn't anyone's."

" _Yet._ " Takeshi adds as an after thought and laughs at the growing dark look on his best friend's face. "Maa maa, you look scary!" He teases. Tsuna gulps at this and opens his mouth to say something.

"We're back." Kyoko's voice chimes in like a bell, interrupting the head leader. She and Hana enter with trays of cool drinks on them and the kids run over to them eagerly. Tsuna sighs in relief at the timing before wiping away more sweat. He doesn't want to appear gross in front of his longtime crush. When Kyoko's honey colored eyes meet his warm chocolates orbs, she smiles warmly causing Tsuna's heart to beat rapidly in his chest. "Hello Tsuna-kun. Would you like something to drink?" She asks and brings something over to him.

"You thank, please yes." He stumbles over his words with a blush flushing his cheeks. Kyoko giggles at his embarrassment before handing him a lemonade.

"Here you go." She passes him his drink with grace and goes back to Hana's side. Together, they place the trays on the coffee table and sit on the love-seat just adjacent to the couch Tsuna shares with his friends.

"I'M BACK TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei boasts as he enters the living room filled with bags of snacks. He has a large grin once Lambo and I-Pin run over to him to search through the goods. "Sorry I took so long. That line was extremely long! Also! Look who I ran into!" He laughs loudly to himself and presents Chrome who enters in soon after. Unlike most, she's covered from head to toe and looks unaffected by the heat. She shyly nods to everyone before going straight to Kyoko's side and sits on the arm chair. "Shy to the extreme like always." Ryohei says in a loud voice. Hayato shakes his head.

"You're extremely annoying." He murmurs under his breath. Tsuna laughs nervously and sips on his lemonade before his eyes go back to Kyoko. She and Hana are chatting nicely and the two giggle at the same time. His heart is filled with so much warmth at the sight of her being happy that he can't help but sigh. _She's so pretty._ He thinks with a shy smile. Unbeknownst to him, Takeshi takes note of this and shakes his head.

The raven haired baseball player purposely gets in his view and grabs Kyoko's attention. "Neh, Sasagawa-chan." He begins. Kyoko turns her attention towards him. "Do you know where Haru is?" His question snaps Tsuna out of his love stupor and even Hayato can't help but to lean in to hear her answer. A frown shows on Kyoko's face quickly.

"She told me she was going on a trip but hasn't told me anything more than that." The strawberry blonde shifts uncomfortably. "You mean... No one knows where she is?"

A silence lingers between all the teens at this revelation. The only sounds heard are Lambo and I-Pin who are now arguing over who gets the remote to the television. Worry settles in the older children's hearts, Ryohei being the first to say something. "Maybe she has extreme family matters to attend to?"

"And not tell Kyoko and I?" Hana retorts. She folds her arms across her chest and glares. "Yeah, I don't think so." Ryohei frowns at Hana's bitter attitude.

"You're extremely rude." He honestly says.

"Excuse me?"

"Has anyone tried to call her?" Takeshi asks. Meanwhile, I-Pin has won the battle over Lambo of the remote. The Chinese girl jumps up and down with joy. Tears swell in Lambo's eyes. The rain guardian continues to talk. "Has she messaged anyone?" Kyoko just shakes her head.

"No..." She brings out her cell phone and dials a number real quickly. Tsuna is quick to note it's her speed dial two and he is already jealous of who it could be. He hopes he's at least on a speed dial number. After a few moments, Kyoko sighs and hangs up. "Haru-chan won't pick up her phone either. I'm getting worried now." She brings her thumb nail to her lower lip, chewing nervously on it. Tsuna wants to help her, if only to ease her uneasy stature.

By now, I-Pin has turned on the television. Fuuta is pleasantly surprised by the sight that greets him and his mouth opens. No one else seems to be paying attention though, the older members more worried for their friend. Takeshi looks to Hayato. "How about you? You heard anything?"

A sour look crosses Hayato's face. "Why would she tell me anything about what's going on with her?" He replies with his own question. Chrome tilts her head to the side with curiosity written all over her expression.

"Are you and Haru-san not close?" She inquires with so much innocent, it hurts to hear. While Chrome is asking this, Lambo's tears are no more as he looks excited about what's being shown on TV. He and Fuuta grin while I-Pin cheers out loud in Chinese.

The silver haired teenager's face turns bright red. "What the _hell_ are you saying!?" Choking on air, he coughs and tries to settle his breathing into an even pace. "I am not close with her at all!" He's about to argue with anyone who would say otherwise.

 _"—ura Haru, the hope for Japan in the rhythmic gymnastics and all time favorite to bring home the gold. She has been dubbed the Season of Hope this year at the Olympic games."_ Those words catches everyone's attention and all heads turn to the television. On Tsuna's large television screen is a sight no one could have been prepared for.

Haru is there with a large smile, waving to the crowd who clap and cheer for her. Once she's done, a concentrated look takes over her face. Her ivory locks are pulled into a little bun at the top of her head and decorated with a red ribbon. There's make up on her face, her eyes dark, cheeks pink, and lips as red as a rose. Near her eyes are glitter, giving a shiny look to gray orbs. Haru is wearing Japan's Olympic uniform. A beautifully decorated leotard with a little skirt attached to it. It starts black from the top right and fades down to a white before flaring out. The red sun is printed cleverly, almost like a flower, on the side and beads sparkle in the light throughout the entire leotard. The back is low and exposed, giving her a mature and feminine feel while the front has a deep cut going down the middle as well.

Haru, in all honestly, has never looked so good.

The male guardians and Tsuna's jaws all drop low to the floor. For them, it seems to have gotten hotter in the house. Kyoko and Hana are unable to hide their shock, their eyes going wide. Chrome, meanwhile, wears a pleasant smile on her face as she claps lightly. "Haru-san is in the Olympics. How nice." She comments with cheer, or as much cheer as you can get from her.

Hayato looks to the stand-in Mist Guardian. "Nice? _Nice?_ " He repeats, flabbergasted. "That stupid woman is in the Olympics and didn't tell us anything about it and all you're saying is _nice?_ "

Startled, Chrome shies away behind Kyoko who still can't process that Haru is in the Olympics. Haru, the girl who trips over anything and everything at least twice a day. "I mean... I knew she was in gymnastics but I didn't..." She began.

"Didn't think she'd be Olympic good." Hana finishes for her. With everyone in awe, the Vongola Famiglia watch as Haru approaches the floor in the arena, a hula hoop in hand. It's so weird to see her focused and prepared for such an event. The commentary coming from the screen, somehow, stops everyone from breathing.

 _"Now, all of Japan has been watching this young lady since the moment she made her statement in the World Championship. She placed first at only age sixteen. What's wonderful is that Miura Haru came from out of nowhere, a small town called Namimori. Have you ever heard of that place in Japan?_

 _"Keiko-san, I have not. It almost seems like a fictional town but I am so excited to see what Miura-san has to bring to the table. This being her first Olympic run, all the buzz around her is very pressuring for a young lady._

 _"I agree. Here's the moment of truth, our very own Season of Hope is about to begin."_

Soon, a classical instrumental begins to play from the screen. Hayato raises a brow at the recognition of Georges Bizet's Habanera. Haru, from her stance, immediately twirls with hoop in hand before bending to have it go through her body backwards. Takeshi and Ryohei blink at the flexibility. A heat rises in their cheeks before Kyoko and Hana slap the two respectively on the back of their heads.

"You guys are so gross." Hana bites while Kyoko gently scolds the rain guardian. If Tsuna were paying attention to Kyoko, he would pout at the close friendship she shared with the black haired teen. However, his cocoa colored eyes were glued to the screen, watching Haru bend in ways he's never seen her do before. This is _much_ to Hayato's chagrin and he frowns at his beloved Juudaime. Chrome giggles to herself when she notices this. On the screen, Haru tosses the hoop with her foot before doing a front flip. She catches it with her leg and lets the circular object go through her body and twirls it along her ankle. All the while never losing balance.

 _"Superb control coming out of that pirouette._

 _"Miura-san has had amazing control of her hoop throughout this routine so far. I've never seen her so set on a performance before._

 _"What's amazing Keiko-san is that you would never know looking at her, but Miura-san is a very energetic girl. She's clumsy but charming all at the same time. When I met her backstage, she was this little ball of energy but here, you get to see a side you'd never expect from someone like her._

 _"Indeed, she's like a completely different person."_

In this time, Haru flips her body around the hoop and then from the top, she bends backwards like an expert, having the hula hoop come down her leg that is pointed in the air before moving it down to the lower one. Then she grabs it, back flips and tosses it up into the air once more. She catches it in mid jump before spinning on her toes, the large circle encasing her body. This is all in time with the music, and it's a very hypnotizing performance.

Although the vast majority watching Haru in Tsuna's living room have no clue about gymnastics, no on can deny that their friend is very impressive. So impressive, it's stunning. I-Pin looks overjoyed watching the older girl and does a few of the flips herself. Then Haru moves to the floor, moving the large hoop in and out of her body in very precise movements.

 _If I tried that, I'd break my back._ Hana can't help but to think to herself. Kyoko seems to be thinking the same thing because of the way she tilts her head cutely and blinks. A small little ' _wow_ ' escapes her bow-shaped lips as Haru's performance seems to be ending. Spinning, Haru jumps and tosses her hoop high into the air and does a somersault onto the floor—a very pretty and fancy kind—before catching it with her foot. She twists her body in a way that leaves her flat on her stomach, legs and back bent towards each other with the hoop never leaving her grasp. The music stops and the crowd erupts into applause.

 _"She's done it again! Very talented, Japan's very own Season of Hope._

 _"Indeed! What a stunning routine. Very minor mistakes but it looks like she'll be taking a medal home today. I can't wait to see what the judges say about it! Looking to be a very high score."_

Haru, herself, looks pleased at the reaction for she gets up with slight tears in her eyes. Balancing herself on one foot, she throws her hands in the air and waves her hands as thanks. Throwing kisses out to the crowd from all angles, Haru takes in her hula hoop, kisses it before walking off. The camera follows her every movement and when she is finally on the side, across the bar, every single voice in Tsuna's living room erupts into loud disbelief at the first few person's to greet her.

"What the _**fuck?!**_ " Hayato shouts, irate at the arms that finally circle Haru's waist. Hana is in the same boat while the children complain.

"How did _he_ get there?!" Lambo whines loudly, his hands going into his thick locks. Ryohei, for once, is extremely speechless. Takeshi frowns at the person he see's on TV but no one was more shocked than Tsuna.

"Why is Enma-kun there?" He asks out loud, more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

Indeed, you heard right. Enma wraps Haru in a little hug before shyly pulling away. Next to him is an older guy, with a head full of blonde hair. And next to him was a woman of the same age, her pink hair tied into a low pony tail. They're all wearing track suits that say "Team Japan" on them. Hayato can barely believe his eyes. "Aneki and Dino?!" He's almost hurt at the fact that his sister is present in the Olympics and he is not. "What the fuck stupid woman?!" Growling, Hayato makes a grab for his phone and begins calling.

Kyoko and Hana are equally stunned as the guys. "She never told us." Kyoko frowns at this before going to send a text to her good friend.

Tsuna just can't seem to wrap his head around the fact that Enma is next to Haru in the Olympics. He's literally next to her as she waits for her score from the judges. They're chatting like close friends and something about that image is wrong to him. "How did...? I didn't even know they talked to each other." Tsuna shakes his head as it begins to hurt from overthinking.

"Don't think so much if it's gonna hurt you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn comes in from out of nowhere on the couch and gives the Decimo a disapproving look. "Why are you guys so surprised about Haru being in the Olympics? She's been trying to tell you all for _months._ " He explains and before anyone can say anything to defend that, the little boy raises his hand to stop them. "Don't even try. Each time she has tried to bring it up, you guys were busy with missions and other things. So it's okay that you're finding about it now." He sighs, as if tired from watching over them all.

Takeshi frowns as he goes over Reborn's words. Folding his arms across his chest, a thoughtful look crosses over his facial features before adapting it to a bit more bashful one. "You know... Now that I think about it, there was a time period where she seemed really excited to tell me something but I kept brushing her off because of baseball." He says in a shy voice. "And then playing the mafia game got in the way so..."

Kyoko and Hana look at each other guilty. "Umm..." Begins the strawberry blonde. "Didn't we also kind of brush Haru-chan off to the side?"

Hana sucks in a deep breath. "To be fair, we were growing distant at the time but... Yeah, she really wanted to tell us something too."

"After a while, we never got around to it." Kyoko finishes, guiltily enough. Ryohei scratches the back of his head as he remembers Haru going through a preppy stage not too long ago. He doesn't say anything about it out loud though, since he was focused on a boxing match that was happening at the same time. Chrome doesn't think too much of it, busy being with Mukuro and the Kokuyo Gang.

Soon, Hana looks to Hayato and Tsuna. "Well?" She inquires. "What is your guys' reason?" The two look at each other before gulping. Hana smiles a bit as she looks to the right hand man of Tsuna. "I guess you and Haru aren't so close after all, huh?" She teases. Hayato's face turns red and he growls at her.

"Shut the hell up." He sneers. _You stupid bitch._ He keeps those words to himself.

Meanwhile, Kyoko looks at Tsuna with a sad gaze. It hurts his heart, the look she gives him. It makes him feel like a bad friend. "It's alright Tsuna-kun." She tells him. Just like that, his heart eases up at her gentle tone. "We all know that you're not particularly fond of Haru-chan. Especially since you're busy being the head and all." His eyes grow wide. Kyoko's tone of voice says that she understands but her words are biting, if even a little spiteful.

 _K-Kyoko-chan..._ He thinks with disbelief.

 _"Oh! And Miura-san leaves with a score of 18.75, just a touch below Russian gymnast Tanya Sokolov! So close! However, with this, she is guaranteed a medal. There's one more act after her._

 _"Very true. You can tell by Miura-san's face that she is happy with her score but, oh? Ahaha! She looks slightly disappointed too._

 _"She must be going through her steps again. I've been there. It hurts sometimes when you're just one one-hundredth below the top score. How funny! There, you can see as she talks with her friend on the side about her performance. Maybe next time, she'll win gold. I'm sure Miura-san and Sokolov will meet again in the gymnastic world._

 _"Couldn't agree with you more there."_

Tsuna and everyone else watch as Haru glances at her score again before nodding her head. It's a little hard to read her expression, even though there's a smile on her face. One look at her though is enough for Hayato to smile just a wee bit.

"She's angry." He says out loud. Kyoko and Takeshi throw him a look but decides to keep their mouth shut at his observation. Hana and Ryohei are the opposite and begin to tease him.

"Maybe I was wrong, you _are_ close."

"You were looking into Haru's expression extremely closely just now, weren't you?"

"Will you guys shut the fuck up?"

"Language Bakadera!"

And with that, everyone tries to out do one another. All except Tsuna, Kyoko, Lambo, and Fuuta. They let the others argue as they wait and watch Haru be presented with a silver medal. Their friend holds it up with a peaceful smile on her face. Fuuta smiles as Haru waves to the crowd before looking to the camera. It's almost like she was staring back at them through the television because she blows a kiss and winks. Fuuta chuckles as he grabs I-Pin from the argument ensuing behind them. Pointing to Haru, he smiles at the Chinese girl. "Haru-neechan did good."

"Very good!" I-Pin cheers.

* * *

"Here you go Lambo-chan." Haru says the next time she meets the little boy. Handing over her silver medal, she tells him to treat it with care. "Perhaps next time, it will be a gold one." The dark haired teen encourages as she kisses Lambo on the cheek. He blushes at the action before running out of Tsuna's room to go downstairs and brag about the medal to Fuuta and I-Pin.

Haru had walked in Tsuna's room without knocking again (it's a normal occurrence now) to find Lambo. She ignored everyone's surprised looks and went straight for the little boy to give him her silver medal. There's a different air around Haru that only Hayato seems to detect. Like a change persona inside of her, more relaxed but eager. Despite this, Kyoko is the first to speak.

"Hi Haru-chan." She smiles, sitting on the floor from Tsuna's room. "How have you been?" Haru turns her gaze to the beautiful girl before grinning.

"Ohhhh! Kyoko-chan!" She squeals and dives in for a hug. Said girl returns it in full force, glad to see Haru back safely. "Wait until I tell you all about the things that happened to me!" She latches onto her arms and the two stand up. "Let's go meet up with Hana-san first." She suggests. Kyoko lets out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding until the realization that Haru was acting normal hit her.

Returning a cheerful grin, Kyoko nods her head. "Okay!" Takeshi runs to Tsuna's door before letting the two walk out. He gives a look of disbelief to Kyoko before gazing back at Haru.

"U-Uh... Haru, isn't there anything you want to say to us first?" He begins. Haru's confused expression baffles him. "You know... Maybe about that medal you gave to Lambo just now?" He hints, very hard he hints. The girl in question does nothing but blink at him before turning back to look at Hayato.

He is sporting a slightly annoyed look. "You were at the Olympics? _And_ that Simon Decimo was there with you? With Dino and aneki too?" Scowling, he rolls his eyes and Haru places a fist to a hand as if realizing something.

"That's right! I was at the Olympics!" She laughs shyly. Tsuna and the others give her a look of disbelief. Kyoko, more so, than the rest.

 _So she wasn't going to tell Hana and I about the Olympics?_ She thinks wryly. As if sensing her displeasure, Haru sticks her lower lip out and blasts her 'kicked puppy' look.

"Don't be mad." She pleas. "I wanted to tell you guys but everyone was so busy and going through their own things, I didn't want to bother anyone about it." Her explanation leaves a bad taste in everyone's mouth.

Tsuna stands up from the floor and look straight at Haru. The image of Enma, Dino, and Bianchi next to her at the Olympics burns in his head and he feel regret that he missed something so major in Haru's life. "Listen Haru." He begins in a firm but gentle voice. "No matter what it is, big or small, no matter what all of us think or are doing, tell us what's happening and going on in your life. We're your friends, you know?" A small smile shows on his lips. "When we saw Enma-kun, Dino-nii, and Bianchi standing next to you, it made us all sad that we missed something very important in your life. I would like to not miss another moment like that. Truthfully, I'm sorry that we were all too busy for you to take the time to listen. We'll all do better."

"That's right." Hayato and Takeshi chime in at the same time. To their surprise, Haru is speechless as she hangs on the arm of Kyoko. She looks between all of them before her eyes turn glassy. Touched, she places her free hand over her heart.

"Wow... I... Hahi, thanks Tsuna-san." Her eyes turn into crescents at the smile she gives them. "That's so touching. It really means a lot, thanks! I'll remember that!" Her words turn everything pleasant and soon, it's like she never left them to begin with. Takeshi walks away from the door so the girl's could meet with Hana. Their voices linger in the hallways.

"So what was it you were going to tell me if it wasn't going to be about the Olympics?" Kyoko's soft voice could be heard. A loud giggle erupts from Haru's lips. The three boys in Tsuna's room smile at that. However, it doesn't last long.

"Enma-san asked me on a date!" She chirps. Green eyes widen and Hayato is the first out the door. Tsuna follows right after him while Takeshi stays in said boy's room.

"Wait! Stupid woman! What did you just say?!" Hayato's voice cracks at the end as he disappears from view.

"H-Haru? You aren't going to agree with that? A-Are you?" The Decimo's tone is girlish and shocked. Takeshi can't help but laugh at the two as they continue to follow Kyoko and Haru down the stairs. Soon, four voices bicker among each other. The tall rain guardian shakes his head and leans back on his hands. He looks out Tsuna's window to the sky.

"Another hot summer day." He says out loud. _I wonder how everyone will take the news that I got scouted for Japan's baseball league?_ He snickers. "I'll tell them later, they're busy."

* * *

 _(A/N: Nice Yamamoto. Kind of lame, I know. Just to put it out there, your girl here ( **me** ) has no idea about baseball or gymnastics. All I did was watch some videos and tried my best from there. Idk if Japan even scouts for 16 year old's for their baseball league. Anyways... I wrote this because I was watching the Olympics and remembered that Haru was in the gymnastics team.)_


End file.
